Anaconda Gold
The Anaconda Gold 'is a special variant of the Anaconda Black. Overview The Anaconda Gold is a greatly modified version of the original Anaconda Black. While other variants focused on power, less recoil, and other statistical changes, the AG is the first version to focus solely on the firing rate and portability. The fire rate, which is twice as fast as the standard anaconda, is compensated with high recoil and low damage compared to any other Anaconda variant (which usually deal up against the 70+ mark). There is a noticeable reload speed change, similar to the Anconda Black's 8-Inch reload. This pistol is great against single enemies due to its fast to its high power and fast firerate, but the low amount of ammunition in each round makes it hard to combat more than one enemies. It has the words "Colt Anaconda" engraved on the barrel. Surprisingly, the Anaconda Gold was first leaked during Christmas 2010, and many expected it to be part of the 12/15/10 Content Update. It has been released on 3/16/11 as an NX standard. Durning the Best of 2011 Sale it was sold for permanent duration for 7,425 NX. Variants *Anaconda Black (GP Standard variant) *Anaconda Black 8-Inch (GP Rare variant) *Anaconda Silver (NX Standard variant) *Anaconda Silver 8-Inch (NX Rare variant) Media AGC.jpg|A close up of the Anaconda Gold. AG.jpg|The Anaconda Gold. Anaconda_Gold Banner.jpg|Anaconda Gold Advertisement Ananconda Gold.jpg|High resolution picture of Anaconda Gold AnacondaG_sprint.jpg|The sprinting animation of the Anaconda Gold Trivia *The Anaconda Gold bears the closest resemblance to the "'Golden Gun" (from the 007 ''series) of all the guns in Combat Arms. *Its release makes the Anaconda family one of the few weapons to have both Gold and Silver variants. Currently, only three other families (the M92FS, Double Barrel, and M1911) share this trait (the Desert Eagle is silver by default, so it doesn't count). *Though the Anaconda already has a NX-Standard variant (the Silver) and an NX-Rare variant, CA:EU still classifies it as an NX-Standard weapon. It was also released in CA:EU alot sooner than it was released in NA. *During the maintenance error on 1/12/11, the Anaconda Gold was leaked briefly (and mistakenly), as it was displayed in the Black Market for at least an hour. The issue was fixed soon after. *This is the '''first' NX standard gun that has not been released for Permanent when officially released. However, Nexon has changed their minds and the Anaconda Gold is available for Permanent until 3/22/11. *It may be arguable that the M1911 is superior to this pistol as they both have the same damage and accuracy, but the M1911 has less recoil, more ammo, and a faster firing rate. The M1911 also accepts modifications that the Anaconda Gold cannot. *This gun is the opposite of the other Anacondas for the reason it has less damage and a faster fire rate,more portabilty and faster reload time. *If anyone purchased this gun from the day it was released, to the 18th of March, for a 90 day duration, a permanent version of the gun was sent to their inbox on the 22nd of March, 2011, patch. **This angered many people, as the people who recieved the gun for a permanent duration paid only 3,900 Nx, while those who purchused it afterwards had to pay 6,000 NX more. *Rumor has it that Nexon will give the gun more ammo, purely because it has a VERY little amount of ammo and relatively low damage for its family. Category:Secondary Category:Article stubs Category:Pistols Category:Leaked Content Category:Confirmed Weapon Category:Revolver Category:Unreleased Content Category:NX Weapons Category:NX Standard